O Resto de Nossas Vidas
by tenteitudonadadeu
Summary: 3 Epílogos de Novos Começos :D
1. O Convite

**NA: Oi! Só deixando essa NA para convidá-los a ler minhas outras histórias :P **

** Publiquei uma nova ontem e vou atualizá-la daqui a pouco... Se chama 'Vale Uma Vida', e acho que vocês vão gostar... Ela é bem intensa, em todos os sentidos.. E esse capitulo que postarei hoje é bem Faberry :D**

** Enfim, boa leitura, espero que gostem e comentem!**

**Epílogo 1 – O Convite**

Sam Evans não estava atrasado, na verdade, ele estava de folga. Seu novo sócio estava cuidando da academia e sua nova secretária era excelente. Georgia, a antiga secretária, havia pedido demissão depois de assumir seus sentimentos pelo chefe e Sam havia aceitado seu pedido ao perceber que sentia a mesma coisa por ela. A princípio ele se amaldiçoou por ter inventado a proibição de relacionamentos entre funcionários, mas no final tudo ficou bem. Georgia arrumou um emprego na concorrência e fazia quase um mês que eles moravam juntos. Ela era mais velha, mas ele gostava de ter alguém mais experiente por perto e o corpo dela definitivamente não refletia sua idade graças a rigorosa rotina de exercícios que ela fazia diariamente.

Sam saiu do banho e vestiu roupas confortáveis, era final de maio e o verão se aproximava. Sua namorada já havia saído para o trabalho, mas um prato com seu café da manhã o esperava dentro do microondas e a correspondência repousava sobre a bancada. Ele tirou a vitamina de frutas de dentro da geladeira e sentou em um dos bancos altos, começando a separar as contas dos anúncios chatos e do jornal quando um envelope rosa delicado entrou em seu campo de visão.

O papel pesou em suas mãos e ele viu seu nome escrito em dourado na parte de trás do envelope. Na parte da frente, mantendo o convite selado, duas estrelas douradas. O loiro não precisava abrir para saber do que se tratava, mas o fez mesmo assim, sorrindo ao encontrar uma foto com rostos familiares e mais da caligrafia dourada indicando data e local.

Ele alcançou o telefone e discou o mesmo numero que havia discado a 3 anos atrás, dessa vez recebendo resposta.

==/==

"Vamos lá Katie, olha o aviãozinho..." Finn movia a colher em direção a boca de sua filha sem muito sucesso. "Abre o portãozinho querida, se não o avião vai ficar com frio..." Tentou ele de novo. Katie sorriu, mas manteve os lábios selados.

"Aaahhhh," Fez Emily, abrindo a boca bem grande. Finn riu de sua outra filha e levou um aviãozinho para a boca dela.

"Muito bem Ems!" A menininha lhe ofereceu um sorriso banguela e Finn se voltou para Kate.

"Viu só Katie? Sua irmã está comendo direitinho, desse jeito ela vai ficar mais forte que você..." Kate abriu uma mãozinha e bateu na beira do prato, fazendo o mingau voar por todos os lados, principalmente nos cabelos de seu pai. As gêmeas começaram a rir e Finn não pode fazer nada se não rir junto com elas. "Muito engraçado meninas, agora o papai vai ter que trocar de roupa de novo..."

"Papa!" Disse Kate batendo palmas e Emily abriu a boca fazendo 'Aaahhh' novamente.

Finn sorriu e usou o dedo para limpar a ponta do nariz de Emily, que estava coberta de comida. Fazia uma semana que Katie havia começado a falar, Emily apenas balbuciava, mas não falhava em demonstrar o que queria. "Eu vou ter que preparar mais papinha Ems, a Katie fez bagunça..." Explicou ele, levantando e levando o prato até a pia.

"Bom dia meus amores!" Lindsay entrou na cozinha e deu um beijo estralado na testa de suas filhas. Finn sorriu para a morena de olhos cinzentos e se inclinou para beijá-la nos lábios. "Sam no telefone do quarto para você. Pode deixar que eu termino de cuidar das meninas..." Murmurou ela, tirando um pedaço gosmento de mingau do cabelo dele. "Conseguiu fazer a Katie comer alguma coisa?"

Ele fez que não com a cabeça. "Ela está teimosa hoje..."

Lindsay ficou na ponta dos pés e o beijou de novo. "Vai lá... E troca de roupa."

Ele assentiu e saiu da cozinha. Finn era um ótimo pai apesar de as meninas não serem dele e Lindsay sentia-se verdadeiramente feliz em tê-lo como companheiro.

...

"Alô?"

"Finn!"

"Quem é?"

"Sam!"

"Ah, oi... Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Você não recebeu o convite ainda?"

"Que convite?"

"Do casamento das..."

"Ah, sim, recebi hoje de manhã!" Finn olhou para o convite fora do envelope em cima da cama. Ele não sabia se está feliz ou não, as circunstancias do casamento eram estranhas, especialmente para ele, mas o passado já fora superado e agora ele tinha uma família.

"E você vai?"

"Acho que sim... Vai ser no meio das férias e faz tempo que Linds diz que quer levar as meninas para algum lugar... Elas já tem quase um ano!"

"Um ano... Como passou rápido, não é mesmo? Como estão elas?"

"Bem..." Ele sorriu, sentindo-se abobado ao pensar em suas meninas. "Elas estão lindas! Ems é muito esperta e Katie já está falando um monte de coisas!"

"Eu vou passar ai um dia desses para dar uma olhada nelas..."

"Ok... Você vai para o casamento?"

"Claro, eu não poderia perder!"

"Você acha que elas realmente me querem lá?" Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos melecados. "Depois de tudo o que aconteceu no Ensino Médio? E eu não contei pra Linds que elas foram minhas namoradas, será que ela vai ficar brava comigo?"

"Cara, se elas não quisessem você, elas não teriam mandado um convite. E a Linds vai entender, ela também tem ex namorados, não é mesmo?"

"É, acho que sim..." Ele suspira, ouvindo as risadas que vinham da cozinha. "Eu posso te ligar depois? Tenho que terminar de dar comida pras gêmeas, a Katie não quer comer..."

"Sim, claro, até depois cara."

==/==

"Me desculpa, me desculpa, me desculpa! Eu não vou conseguir estar ai para os preparativos, estamos prestes a assinar um contrato muito importante com um filme que promete ser totalmente fabuloso, pode me render uma indicação ao Oscar!" Exclamou Mercedes ao telefone, sentindo-se realmente culpada, ela estava a caminho dos estúdios e seu ex ex marido dirigia habilmente pela cidade. "Tem certeza que está tudo bem Quinn? Eu realmente queria estar ai com vocês, mas ao mesmo tempo, essa é a oportunidade da minha vida..."

Anthony, o ex ex marido, observa sua, er... bem, eles não pretendiam casar novamente, não depois do desgaste que havia sido o divorcio, mas o casal estava junto mais uma vez, depois de um encontro aleatório durante a festa de lançamento de um filme que ele havia ajudado a produzir. Enfim, ele observava enquanto sua namorada se desculpava, ele conhecia Quinn e sinceramente não se dava muito bem com ela, mas nada é perfeito, não é mesmo?

"Obrigada Q, mande um beijo pra Rachel e diga para Kurt parar de me xingar, eu consigo ouvir tudo o que ele está dizendo."

Os figurinos de Mercedes ganharam uma credibilidade enorme e ela havia sido convidada para trabalhar em uma superprodução, o ultimo filme de James Cameron. Ela estava indo encontrar com os produtores para pegar o roteiro e começar um esboço de idéias antes de assinar os contratos definitivos.

"Eu também amo vocês, Anthony está dizendo oi..."

Anthony arqueou as sobrancelhas e ela revirou os olhos. "Tá, ele não disse oi, mas eu quis ser educada." Ela riu e ele teve que rir também. "Até o casamento, Q!"

"Que dia que vai ser o casamento mesmo?" Perguntou o homem quando ela desligou.

"Agosto, 12 de agosto."

"E eu tenho que ir junto?"

Ela deu uma cotovelada nele em resposta.

==/==

"Como estão indo as coisas do seu lado da cidade?" Kurt sentava em um sofazinho desconfortável em uma loja de noivas super badalada em Manhattan enquanto aguardava que os ajustes no vestido de Rachel fossem feitos, era a penultima prova e tudo tinha que estar perfeito.

_"Lentas. Não lembro de ter demorado assim no nosso casamento..." Respondeu Dave, correndo os dedos pelos cabelos e olhando para a cortina que o separava de Quinn, atento a qualquer movimento. Eles se encontravam em um pequeno ateliê menos conhecido do outro lado da ilha._

"Você insistiu em se casar usando o terno do seu pai. Não tinha muito que pudesse ser feito para incrementá-lo, querido..." O jornalista respondeu, olhando para suas unhas distraidamente. "E você está com a Quinn. Rachel é incrivelmente obcecada com mínimos detalhes. Nós dois sabemos que a parte mais difícil ficou pra mim."

"_Não sei não... Quinn está completamente surtada desde a semana passada."_

_ "Eu estou atrás de uma cortina, Dave, não do outro lado da cidade." A voz da loira chegou aos seus ouvidos e ele fez uma careta. _

_ "Eu só estou falando a verdade. Em anos trabalhando juntos, eu nunca te vi tão estressada assim." Ele respondeu, vendo a sombra de sua amiga se mover por trás do tecido translúcido. "Já está pronta?"_

_ "Quase... Se eu soubesse que você seria tão impaciente, teria chamado a Santana para ser minha madrinha..." A voz veio novamente._

_ "Ah, você sabe que seria pior. Ela estaria reclamando sobre tudo sem parar o tempo inteiro." _

_ Dave a ouviu suspirar. "Você provavelmente tem razão..." _

_ Ele sorriu consigo mesmo e voltou a sua atenção para o telefone novamente quando a costureira saiu de trás da cortina. "Acho que agora está pronto." Ela falou com um sorriso, puxando o tecido para o lado e revelando uma Quinn de olhos arregalados em ansiedade._

_ "Kurt, eu tenho que desligar." Ele encerrou a chamada sem esperar por uma resposta, sua boca se abrindo involuntariamente quando seus olhos caíram sobre sua amiga._

"Você estava falando com Dave?"

Kurt fez que sim com a cabeça, mexendo distraidamente no celular. "E eu tenho quase certeza que ele acabou de desligar na minha cara..."

"E ele falou alguma coisa sobre Quinn?"

"Não, só que..." Ele finalmente levantou o rosto para descobrir que Rachel havia saído do provador e o encarava com os braços cruzados sobre o tecido branco de seu vestido. A expressão do jornalista imitou a que seu marido fazia na loja do outro lado da cidade. "Wow, Rachel..."

==/==

"E o tio Gonzaio?" Valerie já estava com um ano e meio e depois que havia aprendido suas primeiras palavras, nunca mais havia parado de falar. Ela tagarelava incessantemente, repetindo a mesma coisas diversas vezes e testando a paciência de suas mães.

"Ta na casa dele..." Respondeu Brittany, escovando os cabelos negros recém secos de sua filha.

"E a vovó?"

"Na casa dela..." Ela murmurou pacientemente, prendendo os fios escuros para longe da testa de Valerie com um prendedor vermelho.

"E a ota vovó?"

"Na casa dela também..."

"E a mamãe?"

A loira colocou a menininha no chão e sentou ao seu lado.

"No trabalho."

"No tabaio." Repetiu Valerie, pegando seu unicórnio de pelúcia pelo chifre e o apertando antes de sorrir para sua mãe. "Onde ta mamãe?" Ela pediu de novo.

"No trabalho, minha lindinha..."

"Lidinha!" Ela repetiu com uma risada.

"Quem é a lindinha da mãe?" Brittany perguntou, apertando os pezinhos descalços da menininha.

"Nenê!" Ela exclamou, apontando para si mesma.

"Isso ai.." Riu a dançarina.

"Cadê mamãe?"

"Mamãe já está chegando."

"E a tia Quinn?"

"A tia Quinn está com a tia Rachel na casa delas..."

"E a tia Iachel?"

"Tia Rachel está com a tia Quinn..."

"E o Mimi?"

"O Senhor Branca de Neve está..." A loira fez uma pausa, olhando em volta. "É uma boa pergunta.." Ela começou a chamar pelo gato que apareceu na porta da cozinha antes de se esfregar em suas pernas. "Aqui está o Mimi..."

A menininha riu e puxou o rabo branco e macio, fazendo Sr. Branca de Neves emitir um som ameaçador.

"Não pode fazer assim, Val. Você machuca ele..."

"Machuca?"

"É, faz dodói..."

"Dodói..." Ela fez um carinho desajeitado na cabeça do gato como se pedisse desculpas. "Cadê mamãe?"

==/==

**12 de Agosto – Connecticut**

"Vovó, não seria melhor a senhora se sentar até a hora..."

"Não, não, Olívia. Eu estou bem!" A mulher de 93 anos abanou sua bengala para sua neta.

"Eu sei, mas você não deveria ficar parada no meio do corredor..." Olívia murmurou, resistindo a vontade de rir da atitude teimosa de sua avó.

"Eu estou esperando pela sua irmã."

"E você não pode esperar sentada num dos sofás que eu sei, existem ali dentro?" Ela questionou, apontando para a porta fechada aonde Quinn terminava de se vestir.

"Ela pediu um momento sozinha. Você sabe muito bem que toda a noiva precisa de um desses." Mary argumentou, apoiando todo o peso do corpo em sua bengala.

"Rachel não." Olívia apontou, indicando a porta do outro lado do corredor, aonde a morena se encontrava.

Como um passe de mágica, naquele exato momento, a porta se abriu e três homens saíram por ela.

"A nossa estrelinha está tão linda..." Choramingou um deles, tirando um lenço da lapela do outro e usando-o para enxugar suas lágrimas.

O homem mais baixo concordou com a cabeça, sorrindo suavemente e empurrando a ponte de seus óculos para cima no nariz.

"Quinn vai ter um ataque cardíaco quando vir Rachel nesse vestido." O mais novo, Kurt, comentou com uma risada.

"Oh, eu realmente espero que não..." Mary entrou na conversa.

"Eu aposto 10 dólares que vai ser o contrário." Dave apareceu atrás de Olívia com um sorriso torto nos lábios. "Vocês ainda não viram a Quinn..."

"Olha mãe, que bonitinha!" Evelyn exclamou, surgindo do nada e parando ao lado de sua mãe.

Olívia seguiu o olhar de sua filha e viu uma menininha de cabelos muito negros que não devia ter dois anos e brincava com a bainha do próprio vestido. Ela logo reconheceu a latina parada ao seu lado e a cumprimentou com um gesto de cabeça.

"Posso ir brincar com ela?"

"Pode, mas se comporte."

A menina loira de cinco anos fez que sim e correu para Valerie, se apresentando entusiasticamente.

"Oi, eu sou a Evelyn. Você quer brincar comigo?"

Valerie olhou para suas mães antes de fazer que não com a cabeça. "Não da pa faze bagunça hoje." Ela respondeu, se voltando para a fitinha que adornava a bainha do seu vestido, puxando-a para cima e revelando sua fralda e calcinhas.

Santana imediatamente ficou de cócoras e puxou o vestido de sua filha para baixo. "Não pode levantar assim, filha..."

"Num pode..." Ela arregalou os olhos, fazendo que não com a cabeça e segurando seu vestido dourado.

A latina sentiu uma mãozinha cutucar seu ombro e se virou para Evelyn.

"Moça? Eu posso brincar com ela?"

Seus olhos escuros encararam sua filha por um momento e ela suspirou. "Pode. Só não corram."

**=)(=**

** Porta da Esquerda - Rachel**

A morena se olhava no espelho e alisava rugas invisíveis no tecido impecável de seu vestido. Ela estava nervosa. Seu coração batia em um ritmo enlouquecido desde que acordara naquela manha e não havia nada que fizesse sua frequência cardíaca baixar. Seu nervosismo não tinha nada a ver com o casamento em si, ou com a ideia de passar o resto de sua vida com Quinn. Quanto a isso, ela não podia ter mais certeza.

Ela não sabia exatamente de onde estava vindo sua ansiedade. Era algo inexplicável. Mas provavelmente todas as noivas se sentissem assim nas horas que antecediam o casamento. Será que Quinn também estava tendo problemas para lembrar como se fazia para respirar?

Elas não haviam se visto naquele dia e a saudade que sentia de sua quase esposa estava atingindo um grau quase insuportável. Talvez fosse esse o problema. Talvez ela precisasse ver Quinn.

Como que ouvindo seus pensamentos, o celular em cima da penteadeira começou a vibrar e uma foto de sua noiva piscou na tela. Ela sorriu amplamente ao atender.

"Oi... Eu estava pensando sobre você agora..."

"Eu não parei de pensar em você o dia inteiro." Quinn respondeu e Rachel podia ouvir o sorriso em sua voz. Era tão bom ouvir a melodia da voz de sua noiva...

Elas ficaram em silencio. Rachel ouvia a respiração ritmada de Quinn do outro lado da linha e aquilo já era mais do que o suficiente.

"Você está linda..."

Rachel riu. "Você não tem como saber isso. Estamos em quartos separados, você não pode me ver..."

"Eu não preciso." O coração da morena falhou uma batida. "Você está sempre linda pra mim, Rach..." Ela mordeu o lábio. Quinn sempre sabia a coisa certa a dizer...

"Eu tenho certeza que você está ainda mais linda, Quinn..."

"Humm.. Eu queria tanto poder te ver agora."

"Eu também... Mas só temos que esperar mais quinze minutos."

"Quinze minutos.." Ecoou a loira. "Rachel?"

"Hum?"

"Eu queria falar com você... Enquanto ainda sou eu mesma..."

Rachel sorriu. "Por que? Você não vai ser você mesma daqui a quinze minutos?"

"Não..." Quinn respondeu suavemente. "Quero dizer, vou, mas daqui a pouco, tudo vai ficar diferente..."

"Como assim?" A cantora perguntou, um pouco confusa.

"Você não consegue sentir?"

Rachel franziu a testa e se olhou no espelho mais uma vez. "Não sei. Sentir o que, exatamente?"

"A antecipação que sempre antecede momentos vividos fora do corpo..."

A morena não respondeu, tentando entender o que ela queria dizer. Ela pode ouvir Quinn umedecendo os lábios do outro lado da linha e suspirar antes de continuar a falar.

"Eu sei que quando sair desse quarto, vou enxergar tudo diferente, como se fosse uma espectadora, como se minha alma saísse de dentro de mim para assistir tudo acontecer do lado de fora..." Ela fez uma pausa. "Vai ser como se eu não fosse eu... Na verdade, já estou começando a me sentir assim. Você não?"

Rachel parou para pensar e realmente entendeu o que Quinn queria dizer. Era como se todo aquele dia tivesse acontecido com outra pessoa. Se ela não tivesse um grande espelho em seu quarto que comprovava que o vestido, a maquiagem e o momento eram reais, seria difícil acreditar que estava realmente acontecendo.

"Pensando bem, sim... Eu não tinha realmente parado para pensar nisso." Ela mordeu o lábio e apertou o telefone contra a orelha. "Você acha que é uma coisa ruim?"

"Não... Acho que se nossas almas realmente saírem de nós, elas vão estar assistindo toda a cerimônia juntas..." A loira respondeu com uma pequena risada que fez a morena sorrir.

"Isso parece meio bizarro e surreal, não é mesmo?" Perguntou Rachel, apoiando uma mão na penteadeira.

"Um pouco..." Quinn respirou. "Na verdade não. Quero dizer, não é isso que um casamento representa?" Ela perguntou, mas não esperou que a diva respondesse. "Quando duas pessoas se casam, elas se tornam uma... Nossas almas precisam nos deixar por um momento para poderem se tornar uma só..."

Mais uma vez Rachel sentiu seu coração falhar e bater em sua garganta. Aquelas palavras fizeram com que ela se apaixonasse ainda mais por sua noiva.

"Quinn..." Ela fungou, tentando não chorar. "Você vai me fazer chorar antes da hora..."

"Nãão!" Exclamou a loira. "Iria arruinar toda a maquiagem!" Ela falou em tom de brincadeira, fazendo a morena rir.

"Eu te amo, sabia?"

"Humm, eu tinha minhas suspeitas quanto a isso..." Rachel riu mais uma vez e a voz de Quinn se suavizou quando ela falou novamente. "Eu também te amo, meu amor."

...

**Porta da Direita – Quinn**

"Oh! Você está tão linda, Quinn..." Mary levou um lencinho amarelo rendado para os olhos e secou algumas lagrimas que ameaçavam transbordar, com todo o cuidado para não estragar sua maquiagem.

"Você também está linda vó..." A loira sorriu e se deixou abraçar pela senhora de idade que iria entrega-la a Rachel.

"Está nervosa?" Perguntou a Sra. Collins.

"Não." Quinn respondeu sinceramente. Ela não poderia estar se sentindo mais tranquila. Especialmente depois de ter falado com Rachel pelo telefone. "Eu estou feliz..."

"Eu posso dizer... Seus olhos estão brilhando!" Riu Mary, apertando a mão de sua neta.

O som da marcha nupcial invadiu o aposento e as duas mulheres se endireitaram.

"Está na hora. Você está pronta?" A senhora Collins colocou um fio loiro fugitivo de volta atrás da presilha que mantinha o cabelo de sua neta para o lado.

Quinn fez que sim com a cabeça e permitiu que sua avó abrisse a porta.

...

Do outro lado do corredor, Rachel já a esperava, parada entre seus pais, parecendo impossivelmente linda e radiante. A morena sorriu abobadamente quando seus olhos caíram sobre a loira e ela piscou um olho para sua noiva, fazendo Quinn corar delicadamente.

Naquele momento, a sensação de estar fora de si a dominou por inteiro. Seus passos e movimentos eram mecânicos e ela não tinha consciência das pessoas a seu redor ou da música ou do juiz de paz que esperava para realizar a cerimonia. Tudo desapareceu e ela se sentiu flutuar em direção ao amor de sua vida.

Seus olhos permaneceram fixos nos castanhos o tempo inteiro. Ela queria examinar sua noiva e o vestido que ela usava, mas as orbitas escuras a mantinham cativa. Rachel estava linda, ela tinha certeza. Mas o amor em seus olhos pesava mais que qualquer outra coisa.

Quando ela voltou a si, percebeu que já estava em cima do altar. Ela não lembrava de ter caminhado até ele e não fazia a menor ideia do que o Juiz de Paz dizia. Ela ouvia a voz do homem, mas era como se ele falasse em outra língua.

A consciência de seu próprio corpo foi a primeira coisa que voltou, suas bochechas doíam, congeladas em um sorriso que poderia muito bem ser permanente. Suas mãos estavam mornas e envolvidas pelas de Rachel. O vento fazia com que seu vestido batesse em suas pernas e com que seus cabelos se desordenassem um pouco. Ela não quisera fazer nada de muito elaborado com eles, apenas deixa-los soltos, com uma presilha que afastava a franja de seus olhos.

Sua audição, lentamente, também voltou a funcionar e ela começou a entender o que o juiz dizia.

"... e solene, onde se assume perante a outra o compromisso de enfrentar as circunstancias que lhes forem apresentadas, na riqueza e na pobreza, na alegria e na tristeza, na saúde e na doença, e compartilhem tudo o que a vida dá e tudo o que ela também tira, mantendo-se fieis, como esposa e esposa, até que a morte as separe..."

Seu coração parou de bater. Aquilo estava realmente acontecendo, elas estavam se casando... Em alguns minutos ela poderia chamar Rachel de sua esposa... Seus olhos se encheram de agua e seu peito pareceu transbordar com o amor que sentia.

"Quinn Fabray, você promete, diante das testemunhas aqui presentes, receber, Rachel Barbara Berry, como sua legítima esposa? Promete amá-la, honrá-la, consolá-la, e protege-la na enfermidade e na saúde, na prosperidade e na adversidade, e manter-se fiel a ela enquanto viver?"

"Sim, eu prometo." Ela respondeu, sorrindo tremulamente para Rachel e deslizando a aliança em seu dedo. Ela levou a mão da morena aos lábios e depositou um beijinho na tira dourada.

"Rachel Barbara Berry, você promete, diante das testemunhas aqui presentes, receber, Quinn Fabray, como sua legítima esposa? Promete amá-la, honrá-la, consolá-la, e protege-la na enfermidade e na saúde, na prosperidade e na adversidade, e manter-se fiel a ela enquanto viver?" Repetiu o juiz.

Rachel fez que sim com a cabeça, sem conseguir formular palavras. Uma lágrima escorreu de seu olho direito quando ela finalmente conseguiu falar. "Sim, sim, eu prometo."

"Que essas alianças sejam o símbolo puro e imutável do amor que existe entre vocês." A voz dele era solene e grave. "A partir deste momento vocês pertencem uma a outra. Eu vos declaro legitimamente casadas." Ele fez uma pausa. "Pode beijar a noiva."

Quinn não sabia a quem ele se dirigia quando falou a ultima frase, mas deu um passo a frente, acariciando o rosto de sua esposa com o polegar. Rachel levantou a face e sorriu graciosamente antes de unir os seus lábios. Elas trocaram uma série de pequenos beijinhos enquanto os convidados davam vivas e batiam palmas, mas elas não ouviram nada, absorvidas demais uma na outra para notar qualquer coisa que estivesse acontecendo ao seu redor.

...

Os convidados foram encaminhados para um outro espaço aonde aconteceria a recepção e as duas mulheres tiraram algumas fotos antes de seguirem para lá também. Elas cumprimentaram a todos os seus amigos e familiares e o jantar passou quase sem que elas percebessem. Homenagens passaram em um telão e logo já era hora da primeira dança do casal.

A música começou a tocar, uma valsa relativamente simples. Elas dançaram como haviam ensaiado tantas vezes na sala de seu apartamento até que os acordes ritmados se transformaram em outra coisa e os braços de Rachel envolveram o pescoço de Quinn quando a musica delas substituiu a que estava tocando.

_The dawn is breaking... __A light shining through…_

Elas se moviam lentamente, abraçadas. Rachel cantarolava contra o ouvido de sua esposa e Quinn só conseguia sorrir.

_Even the best fall down sometimes... Even the wrong words seem to rhyme…_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind.. I somehow find,_

_You and I, Collide…_

...

A festa estava chegando ao fim e era hora de cortar o bolo. Elas se encaminharam para a grande mesa de vidro aonde o lindo bolo branco, todo trabalhado, descansava. Rachel pegou a espátula na mão e a ergueu no ar, parando no meio do movimento de alcança-la para Quinn.

"Antes de fazer isso, tem uma coisa que eu queria dizer..." Ela falou em voz alta, fazendo os convidados ficarem em silencio.

"Discurso!" Kurt gritou de algum lugar e seus amigos concordaram, batendo palmas em aprovação.

Rachel riu. "Na verdade, não é um discurso, eu não tinha nada preparado, é só que... Tem algo que o juiz falou que está me incomodando a noite inteira..."

Quinn franziu a testa quando os olhos de chocolate encontraram os seus. A morena largou a espátula e pegou sua mão nas suas, acariciando a aliança dourada com o polegar.

"Ele disse: 'A partir desse momento, vocês pertencem uma a outra.'. Eu não concordo com isso." Ela mordeu o lábio. "Quinn e eu conversamos antes da cerimonia. Ela me ligou quinze minutos antes de começar e as coisas que ela me disse me fizeram pensar... E, bem, o que eu quero dizer, é que não acho que seja correto dizer que pertencemos uma a outra." Ela fez uma pausa e olhou em volta, vendo a confusão e expectativa estampadas nos rostos de seus convidados e esposa. "Eu não pertenço a Quinn e ela também não me pertence. Não pertencemos uma a outra, mas sim pertencemos juntas. Existe uma diferença."

Nesse momento Quinn sorriu e Rachel soube que ela tinha entendido. "Quinn não pode me pertencer por que ela já é parte de mim... E eu sou parte dela..." Ela levou uma mão ao rosto da loira e a puxou para um breve beijo antes de abraça-la enquanto seus amigos digeriam o que ela havia acabado de dizer. Ela não esperava que eles entendessem o que ela sentia, mas precisava compartilhar aquele pensamento de qualquer forma...

"Eu te amo…" Os lábios da loira faziam cocegas em seu pescoço. "Meu amor, minha esposa..."

Rachel sorriu e a beijou docemente. "Esposa..."

...

**Fim do Epílogo 1...**

**Espero que tenham gostado! Quero saber o que acharam! Por favor, comentem... (:**


	2. Novos Começos

**Demorou um pouco, mas aqui está.. Epílogo dois! Espero que gostem e lembrem de deixar um comentário :)**

**...**

_**Quase 2 anos de casamento..**_

"O que você está fazendo?" Rachel envolveu os ombros de sua esposa em um abraço que fez a loira levantar os olhos do computador e sorrir.

"Oi... Você já chegou..." Ela se virou e beijou os lábios da cantora ternamente. "Como foi o show?"

"Foi excelente, como sempre. Amanhã começam as gravações da trilha sonora e estava todo mundo um pouco alvoraçado por causa da presença da imprensa, mas fora isso, foi bem normal..." Rachel respondeu enquanto se despia, louca para tomar um banho, deitar ao lado de sua esposa e simplesmente dormir.

"Eu gostaria de poder te acompanhar todas as noites... É tão quieto aqui quando você está no teatro..." Quinn se espreguiçou e fechou o notebook.

A morena parou no meio de abrir sua saia. "Falando em quieto, cadê o Cetim?"

A assistente social olhou para o chão do quarto e franziu a testa. Normalmente, Cetim era sua sombra e nunca falhava em fazer festa para Rachel quando ela chegava. Ela foi até a porta do quarto e olhou para o corredor. "Cetiim!" Ela chamou, mas não teve resposta. "Ele deve ter feito alguma coisa errada... Eu vou lá ver."

"Quer que eu vá com você?"

A loira olhou para a morena, que agora usava apenas sua roupa de baixo. "Er.." Ela limpou a garganta e umedeceu os lábios. "Não. Pode ir tomar banho, eu resolvo isso..."

"Ok.." Rachel ficou na ponta dos pés e a beijou mais uma vez. "Não seja muito má com ele."

"Eu vou ser tão má quanto precisar ser.."

"Quinn, –"

A loira sorriu e beijou a testa da cantora. "Tu sabe que eu não consigo ficar braba com ele por muito tempo. Só vou dar um xingão se precisar..." Com isso ela saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas, chamando pelo cachorro que continuava sem atender.

"Cetim!" Ela exclamou quando entrou na cozinha e finalmente encontrou o procurado sentado no meio de uma bagunça de lixo revirado. O cachorro amarelo olhou para sua dona com grandes olhos castanhos arregalados e abanou o rabo duas vezes antes de abaixar as orelhas. "Que bagunça é essa!" Ele começou a tremer e tentou abanar o rabo mais uma vez. "Não adianta fazer essa cara, meu amigo, você está de castigo! Já pra fora!" Ela apontou para a porta da sacada e ele lançou um olhar magoado para a grande parede de vidro, já entendendo o que aquilo significava.

"Vamos, de castigo!" Ela o pegou pela coleira e puxou-o até a sacada. "E sem rosnar pra mim! Seu feio!" A loira fechou a porta de correr e apoiou as mãos na cintura, lançando um olhar duro para o animalzinho antes de começar a limpar a sujeirada que ele havia deixado.

"O que ele fez dessa vez?" Rachel apareceu na cozinha usando uma regata branca antiga como pijama e Cetim imediatamente começou a latir e arranhar o vidro que o prendia para fora.

"Não!" Exclamou Quinn quando a morena se moveu para libertá-lo do cativeiro. "Ele tá de castigo, Rachel!"

"Mas já devem fazer 15 minutos..."

"15 minutos que eu passei limpando a cozinha." A loira falou, lavando as mãos na pia. "Ele precisa aprender a não revirar o lixo, ele vai ficar de castigo." Ela desligou a água. "Eu vou ter que tomar banho de novo..."

"Aconteceu alguma coisa no trabalho?" Rachel perguntou, bloqueando o caminho da escada. "Você está mais estressada que o normal..."

A assistente social não respondeu, apenas encarou sua esposa como se quisesse falar alguma coisa, mas não soubesse como.

"Quinn?"

"Não. Nada..." Ela segurou a cintura da morena e a empurrou para o lado delicadamente, tirando-a do caminho.

Rachel segurou sua mão. "Você tem consciência de que estamos casadas há dois anos e de que eu te conheço muito bem, não é mesmo?"

"Podemos falar sobre isso depois?"

"Você realmente vai falar depois?"

Quinn fez que sim e a cantora a deixou subir, voltando para a sala e abrindo a porta da sacada, libertando o cachorro, que saiu de lá em um pulo e arranhou suas pernas em busca de carinho.

"Ai ai!" disse ela, pegando-o no colo para que os arranhões parassem. "Shhh.. Não conta pra mamãe..." Ela murmurou, coçando suas orelhas e subindo as escadas em silencio, parando no topo para se certificar que Quinn tinha ligado o chuveiro antes de soltar Cetim no chão.

Ela entrou no quarto atrás dele e sentou embaixo das cobertas com uma revista enquanto o cachorro se enrolava no tapete ao seu lado.

Alguns minutos depois a loira saiu do banheiro e apertou os olhos quando viu Cetim com as orelhas levantadas. Mais uma vez ele abanou o rabo e ela revirou os olhos.

"Ele nunca vai aprender se você não for firme com ele..." Ela murmurou, deslizando para baixo das cobertas.

"Você é firme o suficiente por nós duas, meu amor..." Rachel respondeu, tirando os óculos e colocando a revista em cima da mesa de cabeceira. Ela se acomodou e puxou Quinn para perto até que a cabeça dela descansasse sobre seu peito. A assistente social suspirou contentemente quando os dedos da morena começaram a percorrer seu cabelo. "Você usou o meu shampoo?" Ela perguntou suavemente, beijando as mechas douradas e as afastando dos olhos da loira.

"O meu acabou..."

"O cheiro fica diferente em você..." Rachel encostou o nariz na cabeça de sua esposa e a beijou ali mais uma vez. "Eu gosto..."

"Humm..."

Elas ficaram em silencio por um momento e Quinn fechou os olhos, permitindo-se relaxar e ouvindo o ritmo constante do coração de Rachel contra sua bochecha. A morena moveu a mão e seus dedos acariciaram a testa de sua esposa e contornaram os traços delicados de sue rosto. A beleza de Quinn ainda fazia seu peito doer e seu estomago pular. Tudo sobre ela, na verdade. Até mesmo as coisas que não eram exatamente boas, como a insistência dela em punir Cetim sempre que ele fazia alguma coisinha errada, ou o fato de ela sempre perder suas meias em algum lugar. Rachel nunca deixava de sorrir quando achava uma meia embaixo da cama, ou atrás do sofá.

"No que você está pensando?" Ela perguntou, voltando a mexer em seus cabelos.

Quinn abriu os olhos, mas não respondeu imediatamente. "Que eu te amo?"

"Eu não duvido..." A morena sorriu. "Mas sei que não é só isso que está passando pela sua cabeça..."

A loira abriu e fechou a mão esquerda em cima do abdômen da cantora, amassando sua camisa e alisando o tecido branco logo em seguida. "Você gosta do nome Nathan?"

Rachel franziu o cenho e enrolou uma mecha loira em seus dedos. "Acho que sim... Talvez... Nathan." Ela testou. "Nunca pensei sobre isso..." Elas já tinham conversado sobre nomes de bebê antes, especialmente logo depois do nascimento de Valerie, mas Nathan nunca fora cogitado. Elas tinham concordado que, se algum dia tivessem um filho menino, o nome dele seria Eric.

Quinn levantou os olhos brevemente, mas os desviou rapidamente, olhando para o cachorro que roncava baixinho no tapete ao lado delas. "Rachel?"

"Quinn?" A cantora afastou alguns cabelos do rosto de sua esposa. Elas queriam filhos. Isso já havia sido definido. Bem como o fato de que Quinn não queria engravidar novamente. Rachel entendia isso e aceitava também. Ela adoraria gerar o filho delas, mas as duas também haviam combinado que uma gravidez só seria pensada e planejada depois que o contrato da diva com seu show atual expirasse, o que demoraria mais um ano e meio para acontecer.

"Como você se sente sobre adoção?"

Rachel mordeu o lábio. "Como filha adotiva, ou como... _mãe_?"

Quinn sentou de repente e se apoiou em um braço para poder olhar dentro dos olhos de sua esposa. "Como mãe, Rach..." Ela umedeceu os lábios. "Eu queria.. eu.. Nós... Você gostaria de adotar uma criança?" Ela não permitiu que Rachel respondesse. "Eu gostaria. Eu... Aconteceu uma coisa hoje e eu... Gostaria... De adotar."

Rachel também se sentou, mais vagarosamente, e encarou a loira com a boca entreaberta. "Eu... Não sei..." Ela levou uma mão a nuca, tentando processar o que Quinn havia acabado de dizer. "O que aconteceu hoje?" Ela acabou perguntando, em parte por que queria saber e em parte por que não sabia o que responder para a assistente social naquele momento.

A loira respirou fundo e se empurrou para trás, acomodando-se contra a cabeceira da cama. "Você provavelmente não vai lembrar disso, mas há três anos, um pouco antes de a Valerie nascer, eu atendi um caso de um menino que perdeu a mãe no parto, não foi reconhecido por nenhum pai e acabou ficando sob a responsabilidade de um tio, que era o único parente vivo que conseguimos encontrar."

A morena franziu a testa, tentando lembrar, mas Quinn comentara sobre tantos casos no decorrer dos anos...

"O menino que nasceu sem uma perna por causa do uso de drogas da mãe durante a gravidez." Quinn tentou novamente.

A expressão no rosto de Rachel se suavizou, ela lembrava sim. "Aquele que você disse que tinha sorte por ter um tio que se dispusesse a assumir a guarda?"

A loira concordou, mordendo o lábio e olhando para os próprios joelhos por cima das cobertas.

"O que aconteceu?" Perguntou a cantora, colocando uma mão sobre a sua perna.

"O tio dele, Marcus, foi diagnosticado com câncer há duas semanas e é irreversível. Os médicos dizem que é um milagre que ele esteja vivo e consciente considerando-se o tamanho do tumor em seu cérebro." Ela umedeceu os lábios e levantou o olhar para encontrar o de Rachel. Os olhos castanhos a estudavam com tanto amor e compreensão e ela se sentiu tranquila para continuar, sabendo que sua esposa não iria interromper até que a história estivesse acabada. "Marcus está hospitalizado e os médicos não sabem dizer quanto tempo ele ainda tem de vida, mas o quadro é muito instável... Ele vai morrer." Ela sussurrou com um aperto na garganta.

"E o menino?" Perguntou Rachel em voz baixa, apertando um pouco sua perna.

Quinn fungou, percebendo que havia começado a chorar enquanto falava. "Ele está com uma vizinha." A morena se endireitou, se aproximando um pouco mais de sua esposa e a abraçando desajeitadamente. "A assistência social está tentando localizar um familiar que possa ficar com a guarda dele, mas até agora, ninguém apareceu. Ele está sozinho, mais uma vez."

"E o que vai acontecer com ele se não encontrarem ninguém e o tio vier a... falecer?" Rachel a soltou, mas manteve uma mão dela dentro das suas enquanto conversavam.

"Ele vai entrar no sistema, vai ficar no limbo em um abrigo ou orfanato até que alguém o adote." Ela fez uma pausa, secando as lágrimas em suas bochechas e tentando se acalmar um pouco. Aquela conversa a estava deixando angustiada e nervosa e ela odiava a sensação de aperto em seu peito... "A verdade é que, ele nunca vai ser adotado, Rachel." Ela respirou. "Ele não é mais um bebê e mesmo que fosse, é muito raro encontrar alguém que se disponha a adotar uma criança deficiente. Se ele entrar no sistema, não vai mais sair."

A morena fez que sim com a cabeça. Ela conseguia entender isso.

"É isso que eu... Eu queria... A gente podia..." Quinn fechou os olhos e apertou a mão de Rachel. "Eu quero adotar." Ela piscou os olhos abertos e analisou a expressão de sua esposa, mas não conseguiu encontrar nada além da compreensão de alguns minutos atrás. "Ele é... Nathan é um menino tão doce e inteligente e eu não estou dizendo que as instituições do governo não sejam boas, mas ter uma família é sempre muito melhor e eu acho que ele vai sofrer tanto se chegar a ir para um orfanato. Ele só tem 3 anos e já perdeu tanta coisa..."

Ela voltou a chorar silenciosamente e Rachel ficou de joelhos, afastando as cobertas e a abraçando, segurando-a perto de si. "Shh..." Fez ela, beijando sua testa. "Meu amor... Não precisa ficar assim." Ela murmurou, secando as lágrimas de Quinn e depositando beijos suaves em seu rosto e se demorando em seus lábios. "Não chora..." Ela sussurrou contra seu ouvido.

Elas ficaram naquela posição por um longo tempo, Rachel sentiu o corpo de Quinn relaxar contra o seu enquanto murmurava palavras reconfortantes e depois do que pareceram horas, a morena finalmente se afastou um pouquinho para poder encontrar os olhos esverdeados com os seus.

"Eu acho que nós vamos ter que conversar melhor sobre isso, meu amor..." Ela falou suavemente. "Não posso dizer que quero adotar agora sem nunca ter realmente pensado sobre isso. Eu quero uma família, você sabe disso, mas eu não esperava que isso fosse se concretizar tão cedo..."

"Eu.." Quinn limpou a garganta, tentando clarear sua voz. "Eu entendo. Eu não quero te pressionar a isso, mas adoção é algo que já tinha passado pela minha cabeça..."

"Não vou concordar ou discordar agora, mas eu..." Ela sorriu um pouquinho. "Eu gostaria de conhecer esse menino..."

...

_**No final de semana seguinte...**_

Rachel olhava pela janela do carro, tentando se localizar, mas sem realmente reconhecer a vizinhança aonde elas se encontravam. Ela conhecia Manhattan muito bem, mas o resto de NY não lhe era exatamente familiar. Quinn, por outro lado, dirigia sem pestanejar, dobrando em ruas que pareciam todas iguais até estacionar na frente de uma casa de tijolos no meio de dezenas de outras casas de tijolos.

"Você tem certeza que quer fazer isso?" A loira perguntou enquanto tirava o cinto de segurança.

A morena fez que sim e Quinn sorriu, se inclinando para o lado e depositando um beijo em seus lábios.

"Eu te amo." Ela murmurou e a cantora retribuiu o beijo com um sorriso.

Elas saíram do carro e foram recebidas na porta por uma mulher de idade que Quinn chamou de Sra. Grossman.

"Como ele passou a semana?" Perguntou a loira enquanto elas se encaminhavam para dentro.

"Bem... Eu o levei até o hospital na quinta e Marcus conversou com ele sobre ir embora, mas eu não acho que ele tenha entendido o que isso realmente significa." Respondeu a mulher.

"E Marcus? Algum sinal de melhora?"

"Não." Os olhos da Sra. Grossman ficaram tristes de repente. "Ele parece cada dia mais fraco... É uma pena... Um rapaz tão jovem..." Ela balançou a cabeça e finalmente percebeu que Quinn não estava sozinha. "Oh, você trouxe uma amiga? Essa é a psicóloga de quem você tinha falado?"

A loira sorriu e passou um braço pelos ombros de Rachel. "Oh, não, essa é Rachel, minha esposa."

"Olá." Cumprimentou a morena, estendendo uma mão em sua direção.

"Oh! Eu reconheço você! Já te vi na TV, naquele programa de música!" A mulher chacoalhou sua mão com olhos arregalados antes de olhar para Quinn. "Eu não sabia que você era..." Ela limpou a garganta. "Casada."

A loira sorriu sem mostrar os dentes e trocou um olhar com sua esposa, que respirava fundo.

"Quem é, tia Helen?" Uma vozinha veio do corredor, seguida por uma cabeça cheia de cabelos negros cacheados. "Quiiiiin!"

"Oi..." Quinn se abaixou para abraçar Nathan, que envolveu seu pescoço com um braço enquanto o outro carregava um macaquinho de pelúcia. "Como você está?" Ela perguntou, se afastando e passando uma mão por seus cabelos.

"To bem. Olha!" Ele levantou o bichinho e a loira sorriu.

"Quem é o seu amigo?" Ela perguntou, apertando a barriga do macaco.

"O tiu Macus me deu ontem! Ele disse que o Mik vai cuida de mim enquanto ele tivé longe..." Explicou o menininho, abraçando seu brinquedo. "Se a gente for passea hoje, eu posso leva o Mik junto?"

"Pode, pode sim..." Ela sorriu, mas o sorriso não chegou aos seus olhos, que ardiam enquanto ela tentava controlar a vontade de chorar. "Escuta, hoje eu trouxe uma pessoa pra ir brincar com a gente!" Ela tentou soar animada, apoiando as mãos nos ombros dele.

"Aquela moça lá?" Ele perguntou, olhando para Rachel , que ainda estava perto da porta.

"Mmmhum... O nome dela é Rachel e ela é muuuito especial pra mim... Acho que você vai gostar dela." Quinn falou baixinho.

"Ela vai se minha amiga também? Que nem você?" Ele encostou o indicador na ponta do nariz dela.

A loira fez que sim com a cabeça e se levantou, pegando-o no colo. "Diz pra ela qual é o seu nome." Ela pediu para o menininho quando eles se aproximaram de Rachel.

"Nate."

"Oi Nate, eu sou a Rachel..."

"Eu já sei disso!" Exclamou ele. "Tu vai brinca com a gente hoje!"

Rachel riu e olhou para sua esposa. "Eu vou."

"Aonde a gente vai, Quiiiinn? A gente vai vê o tiu Macus de novo?"

"Hoje não, Nate. Acho que a gente vai pro parque..."

Os olhos dele se iluminaram. "É mesmo? O parque grandão? Posso leva uma bola também?"

Quinn fez que sim e ele se contorceu em seus braços.

"Cuida do Mik pra mim?" Ele perguntou para Rachel, lhe entregando o macaquinho de pelúcia antes de ir buscar uma bola em seu quarto. A morena sentiu seu coração acelerar quando aceitou o bichinho.

"Que horas vocês voltam com ele?" A Sra. Grossman perguntou de repente, fazendo com que as duas mulheres lembrassem de sua existência.

"No final da tarde." Respondeu Quinn. "Obrigada por me deixar pegar ele, Sra. Grossman."

"Oh, não é um problema... Eu agradeço pela folga." Ela lhes ofereceu um sorriso forçado e mais uma vez as duas mulheres trocaram um olhar.

"Então?" Murmurou Quinn, se aproximando de sua esposa. "O que você achou dele?"

"Ele parece ser mesmo um amor..." A morena comentou, sorrindo brevemente e abraçando o macaquinho de pelúcia distraidamente.

Alguns segundos depois, Nathan voltou com um boné na cabeça e uma bola embaixo do braço. "To pronto!"

...

O dia estava claro e ensolarado e o Central Park não poderia estar mais convidativo. Rachel se encontrava sentada na grama como índio e os óculos de sol empurrados para cima da cabeça. Ela acariciava o pelo sintético do bichinho de pelúcia enquanto observava sua esposa jogar bola com Nate.

Tanto Quinn quanto o menininho pareciam tão felizes. A loira fingia chutar errado as vezes só para faze-lo rir... Ver o modo como Quinn interagia com Nathan fazia seu peito se aquecer e seu corpo todo vibrar em uma espécie de ansiedade boa, tipo aquela que se sente quando se está apaixonado... Era como se, de alguma forma, seu corpo já tivesse registrado que aquela era sua família, mesmo que seu cérebro ainda quisesse racionalizar sobre isso.

"A gente podia ter trazido o Cetim..." Comentou Quinn, sentando ao seu lado e a trazendo de volta de seus devaneios.

"Quem é Cetim?" Perguntou Nathan, parando na frente delas e coçando sua perna.

"Cetim é o nosso filho..." Brincou Rachel.

"Vocês tem um bebê?"

"Ele é um cachorro." Explicou Quinn.

"Ahhh..." Fez ele, ainda coçando a perna. "Que legal!"

"Está tudo bem?" Perguntou a loira, estendendo uma mão para a perna que ele coçava.

"Ta doendo um pouquinho." Murmurou ele, fazendo uma careta e apertando o tecido da calça.

"Deixa eu ver?" Pediu Quinn.

Ele fez que sim e ela levantou a calça que ele usava, revelando sua prótese, o que fez Rachel morder o lábio. Ela havia esquecido completamente desse detalhe.

"Sabia que eu sou um pirata, Rachel?" Nathan perguntou enquanto Quinn ajeitava a tira que estava incomodando.

"É mesmo?" Perguntou a morena, um pouco surpresa pelo comentário.

"Sim, o tiu Macus diz que piratas são meio maus, mas eu sou um pirata bonzinho..."

"Pronto. Melhor?" Quinn abaixou a calça e acariciou sua mãozinha.

Ele fez que sim com a cabeça e sentou na frente delas com as pernas abertas. Eles comeram sanduiches que a loira havia feito de manhã e brincaram mais um pouco antes de voltarem para a casa da Sra. Grossman.

"Vocês vão vim de novo aqui?" Perguntou ele quando elas estavam se despedindo.

"Você quer que a gente venha?" Quinn se abaixou para abraça-lo e beijou sua têmpora.

"Eu quero." Ele respondeu. "E o Mik também." Ele pegou o macaquinho das mãos de Rachel e abraçou suas pernas espontaneamente. "Tchau Rachel!"

A morena encostou a ponta de seus dedos em sua cabeça e um sorriso involuntário se formou em seus lábios.

...

**Segunda-feira seguinte – noite.**

Quinn chegou do trabalho no início da noite sentindo-se feliz. Ela, ao contrário do resto da população, amava segundas feiras. Ela riu quando Cetim a recebeu alegremente e se abaixou para brincar um pouco com o cachorro antes de realmente entrar no apartamento. Claro que seu amor pelas segundas não era gratuito, o motivo por trás dele era o mesmo que a vinha fazendo feliz nos últimos anos.

Rachel.

Segunda feira era dia de portas fechadas para o teatro e isso fazia daquele dia o único da semana em que sua esposa estava em casa quando ela chegava. Ela franziu o cenho ao entrar na sala e encontra-la vazia.

"Aonde está a sua mãe, ein?" Ela perguntou para o cachorro que ainda latia e pulava em volta de seus pés. "Cetim, busca a mamãe!" Ordenou ela, apontando para a direção geral das escadas e vendo Cetim correr enlouquecidamente para o andar de cima, parando no topo das escadas e latindo uma vez, como que dizendo para ela vir logo.

Ele trotou até a porta do quarto delas e cheirou por um segundo antes de partir para a porta do outro quarto, aquele que ainda permanecia vazio. Cetim começou a abanar o rabo e arranhar a porta e Quinn arqueou a sobrancelha. Ela e Rachel raramente entravam no quarto 'amarelo', como elas costumavam chamar, apenas para limpar quando dava tempo.

A assistente social abriu a porta silenciosamente e encontrou sua esposa sentada no chão embaixo da janela, parcialmente escorada no grande urso de pelúcia que morava lá dentro. Cetim correu em sua direção e deitou de barriga para cima ao seu lado, fazendo a morena rir.

"Por que você está se escondendo aqui?" Perguntou Quinn, entrando no quarto e apoiando uma mão na cintura.

"Não estou me escondendo..." Respondeu Rachel, olhando para seu cachorro enquanto coçava sua barriga. "Só pensando..." Ela sorriu suavemente e levantou os olhos para sua esposa.

A loira soltou sua bolsa perto da porta e se aproximou da cantora, sentando como índio na sua frente e apoiando uma mão no joelho dela. Rachel se inclinou para frente e beijou seus lábios brevemente.

"Como foi o seu dia?"

"Foi bom..." Sorriu Quinn, umedecendo os lábios. "Muitas visitas hoje, muita gente nova buscando o nosso atendimento e isso é muito bom." Ela suspirou e seus ombros caíram um pouquinho.

"E o que não está bom?" Questionou Rachel, reconhecendo a linha de preocupação entre as sobrancelhas da assistente social.

Quinn riu e chacoalhou a cabeça. "Eu realmente não sei como você faz isso..."

"Isso o que?"

"Você sempre sabe quando tem algo me incomodando..."

"Bem, nós moramos juntas há três anos e nos conhecemos desde a adolescência, eu meio que te conheço muito bem, você não acha?" Sorriu a cantora, colocando a mão sobre a dela, que ainda repousava em seu joelho.

"Eu morei com Brittany e Santana por alguns anos e depois com Kurt e nenhum deles consegue me ler como você..." Ela virou a mão para cima e deixou que Rachel acariciasse sua palma.

"Então, talvez eu seja especial..." A morena deu de ombros. "E acho que nenhum deles te ama tanto quanto eu. Amor é um fator relevante."

"Mmhumm..." Concordou a loira, beijando as costas de sua mão. "Por causa da procura excessiva, nós vamos precisar aumentar o numero de voluntários e isso significa que vamos precisar divulgar mais o projeto, ou seja, a prefeitura precisa liberar verba para isso." Ela tamborilou os dedos na palma da mão de sua esposa. "Vamos ter reuniões com pessoas importantes na semana que vem..."

"Huumm.. Vai dar tudo certo. Você ama o seu trabalho, sei que as pessoas importantes vão ficar felizes em ajudar com o que for preciso."

"Não é tão simples... As pessoas importantes são consideravelmente restritas quando o assunto é dinheiro."

"Eles já negaram alguma vez?"

"Não, mas nunca pedimos uma quantia tão significativa."

"Eu tenho certeza que você vai dar um jeito de conseguir isso."

"Espero que sim..." Elas trocaram um sorriso e Cetim emitiu um grunhido de tédio antes de sair correndo pelo apartamento em busca de seu osso. "Mas e você? Não ficou fechada aqui dentro o dia inteiro, não é mesmo?"

"Na verdade sim... Eu estava pensando."

"Posso saber no que?"

"Sabe o meu primo Ted?"

"O que mora em Jersey?"

Rachel fez que sim.

"O que tem ele?"

"Ele é arquiteto."

"Humm..."

"Ele trabalha com interiores."

"Humm.." Quinn não sabia aonde aquilo ia chegar, então apenas concordava vagamente com o que sua esposa dizia.

"Eu falei com ele hoje. Sobre esse quarto." Ela apertou a mão da loira na sua. "Na verdade, ele veio aqui no final da tarde, tirar algumas medidas."

A assistente social franziu a testa. "Medidas? Por quê?"

Rachel abriu a boca para responder, mas a fechou em um sorriso, analisando o rosto de sua esposa por um momento antes de puxá-la pelo braço. Quinn entendeu o que ela queria e se acomodou ao seu lado, com as costas contra o urso de pelúcia.

"Lembra quando estávamos montando o apartamento?" Começou Rachel, descansando a cabeça em seu ombro e entrelaçando seus dedos aos da loira. "A gente ficou imaginando como seria ter um bebezinho aqui, onde ficaria o bercinho e a cadeira de balanço para amamentar..."

Quinn sorriu e fez que sim, olhando em volta e vendo os moveis se materializarem ao seu redor, como acontecia sempre que ela entrava naquele quarto.

"E eu disse que queria uma menininha ou menininho de olhos dourados e cabelos castanhos." A loira fechou os olhos e imaginou sua esposa sorrindo com um bebê no colo. Ela sabia que Rachel estava imaginando a mesma coisa. "Eu ainda quero isso. Mas..."

O tom de seu 'mas' fez a assistente social abrir os olhos. "Mas?"

"Eu entrei aqui hoje de manhã para abrir a janela e quando percebi já estava sentada bem aqui... E de repente, imaginei esse quarto pintado de verde." Ela estendeu a mão em direção a parede oposta, como se estivesse apagando mentalmente o amarelo que a preenchia. "Sábado, Nathan me contou que verde é a cor que ele mais gosta..."

Quinn se endireitou ao ouvir isso e virou a cabeça lentamente, olhando para sua esposa com um brilho surpreso no olhar.

"E ao invés de um berço," Continuou Rachel, apontando para o canto do quarto. "a gente podia colocar uma cama..." A morena sentiu a mão da assistente social apertar a sua. "Com aquele edredom cheio de bolas de futebol e futebol americano e tênis e basquete que vimos no shopping na semana passada." Ela olhou para o chão em frente aos seus pés e cutucou a sapatilha vermelha de Quinn com a ponta de seu pé descalço. "Eu vi na internet um tapete que imita um campo de futebol... Acho que ele iria gostar disso."

A loira respirou tremulamente e Rachel levantou os olhos. Os de Quinn brilhavam em um turbilhão de verde e dourado que fez sua cabeça ficar um pouquinho mais leve e seu estomago dar um pulo.

"Eu te amo tanto..." Murmurou Quinn, abrindo um grande sorriso e segurando o rosto de sua esposa com uma mão, acariciando sua bochecha suavemente.

"Ele é uma criança tão doce..." Comentou a morena em um sussurro, encostando a testa na da loira. "Ele merece uma família que o ame." Ela sorriu. "Você já o ama. E eu sinto que já estou aprendendo a amá-lo também..."

Quinn não sabia o que dizer. Ela não esperava que Rachel fosse concordar com isso tão cedo, mas não poderia estar mais feliz ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Ela realmente amava Nathan, da mesma forma como amava todas as crianças que atendia, mas havia algo nele... Ela não sabia explicar o que era, mas esse 'carinho a mais' existia desde a primeira vez em que o vira, ainda no hospital, no dia em que ele nasceu há três anos atrás.

"Eu te amo tanto..." Ela repetiu, sentindo que dizer apenas uma vez não chegava nem perto de expressar o quanto ela realmente amava a mulher ao seu lado. Os olhos escuros brilhavam em sua direção quando ela se inclinou um pouquinho para baixo em um beijo que a consumiu por inteiro. "Nós vamos adotar!"

Rachel concordou, beijando seu sorriso algumas vezes e acariciando sua bochecha. "Nós vamos começar uma família..."

...

** Falta só mais um... **

** O que vocês acharam? Por favor, comentem... **

** (Querem ver um pouco de Brittana e Valerie no próximo capítulo? E a Rachel grávida?)**

** Abraços, A.**


	3. Mais Novos Começos

**NA: Olá.. **

**Queria agradecer a todos que acompanharam e comentaram e leram essa história, desde O Convite até aqui... Foi um prazer escrever e de certa forma viver o que Quinn e Rachel viveram nesse universo..**

**Espero que gostem desse epílogo e por favor, deixem um comentário..**

**...**

**KMatos, eu gostei muito da sua ideia, mas já tinha escrito a parte dos nomes... e até contemplei mudar, mas eu teria que alterar muitas coisas e enfim, acabei não usando a sua sugestão, mas obrigada mesmo assim.. :)**

**...**

**Deem uma olhada em À Prova de Som!**

**...**

**Quase 3 anos depois... – Início de Abril.**

Rachel pulou do sofá ao som da campainha e sorriu ao ouvir os passos de seu filho correndo no andar de cima.

"Olá!" Ela cumprimentou alegremente o trio de mulheres que aguardava do outro lado da porta, sendo abraçada por Brittany e ganhando um olhar suspeito de Santana.

"Por que você está sorrindo assim? Quinn deixou o pó de café em uma prateleira baixa novamente?" Perguntou a latina ao entrar de mãos dadas com sua filha. Rachel a ignorou, ainda sorrindo abertamente e se abaixando para abraçar Valerie.

"Oi, tia Rachel!" Exclamou a menininha de seis anos recém feitos, rindo no ouvido da pequena morena ao ser abraçada com força. "O Nate tá em casa?" Ela perguntou, olhando por cima do ombro da diva e sorrindo ao ver seu amigo aparecer no hall de entrada junto com Cetim, que latiu algumas vezes.

As duas crianças se abraçaram e correram para a sala.

"Ei, ei, ei! Cuidado!" A voz de Quinn veio de dentro do apartamento.

"Não reparem na bagunça, Quinn está terminando de classificar alguns arquivos e decidiu ocupar todo o chão da sala pra fazer isso..." O trio entrou na sala, onde a assistente social estava ajoelhada separando papeis em pilhas.

"Eu achei que você tivesse um escritório no andar de cima, Fabray..." Comentou Santana, deixando-se cair pesadamente em uma poltrona.

"Eu tenho..." Ela trocou um olhar com Rachel, que sorriu suavemente. "Eu tinha..." Ela limpou a garganta e sorriu também. "Ele está em reformas."

A latina arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas não disse mais nada, apenas se recostou melhor em seu assento. Brittany, por outro lado, olhou por cima do ombro de sua amiga antes de ficar de cócoras ao seu lado.

"Posso ajudar?"

Quinn sorriu. "Pode B... Você pode colocar cada uma daquelas pilhas em uma pasta verde."

A dançarina fez que sim e começou a trabalhar.

"Por que a minha esposa tem que ajudar enquanto a sua fica sentada?"

"Rachel está cansada." Quinn respondeu, sem levantar os olhos de seus papéis.

"Ela não parece cansada." Retrucou a latina, Rachel tinha os olhos bem abertos e ficava mudando de posição em cima do sofá enquanto observava Nathan e Valerie, que brincavam em um canto da sala.

...

"... e o seu Homem Aranha pode ser namorado do meu Ken e eles podem casar e ter filhinhos, que nem o tio Dave e o tio Kurt e..."

"Não!" Exclamou Nate, tirando seu boneco das mãos de Valerie. "O Homem Aranha gosta do Batman! Mas eles não vão ficar juntos por que ai eles iam ter que se beijar e beijos são muito nojentos!"

"Não são não! Minhas mães se beijam todos os dias e elas dizem que fazem isso por que se amam e amor não é nojento!" Respondeu a menininha, pegando o bonequinho de volta e fazendo com que ele beijasse seu Ken.

"Eeewww!" Fez ele, cobrindo os olhos com as mãos, mas sorrindo sem querer.

"As tuas mães também se beijam! Eu já vi!"

"Eu sei!" Ele pegou seu bonequinho de volta. "Mas é nojento!"

"Não é não!"

"É sim!"

"Não é, não é, não é!" Ela largou o Ken e abraçou o pescoço de seu amigo, dando um beijo estralado em sua boca.

"Eeeeca!" Ele limpou os lábios com as costas da mão. "Manhê! A Valerie me beijou!"

Rachel riu quando ele parou a sua frente e passou uma mão por seus cabelos encaracolados antes de puxá-lo pra perto e encher seu rosto de beijos também.

"Ahhh! Mãããe!" Fez ele, se esquivando de seus braços.

"Seja bonzinho com a sua prima, Nathan..." Disse Quinn quando ele passou por ela. "Se não eu, a tia Britt e a tia San vamos ter que te beijar também..."

O menininho apertou os lábios em uma expressão emburrada, mas fez que sim com a cabeça antes de voltar a sentar com sua prima e assistir a contragosto a cerimonia de casamento de seu bonequinho preferido.

...

"Desculpem por isso, mas eu estou agilizando algumas coisas que precisam ser repassadas para a minha substituta e é tanta papelada..." Comentou a assistente social, colocando a ultima pilha de papel dentro de uma pasta cor de rosa e empilhando todas as pastas para levar para cima.

"Por que você precisa de uma substituta?" Questionou Santana, vendo Rachel se levantar para ajudar, mas sendo dispensada pela loira com um aceno de cabeça.

"Ao contrário do que possa parecer, Santana, eu também tiro férias de vez em quando..."

"E quando vão ser as tuas férias?"

Quinn e Rachel trocaram mais um olhar antes que a loira respondesse. "Setembro."

"Nós estamos em abril."

"Eu sei." Santana a encarou como se ela tivesse algum problema mental. "Mas essas férias vão durar um pouco mais do que o normal." Falou Quinn, se encaminhando para as escadas com a pilha de pastas azuis.

A latina se levantou quando viu que ela ia desaparecer e a seguiu até o andar de cima. "Um pouco mais?"

"Pode abrir a porta pra mim?" A loira fez um gesto com a cabeça para a maçaneta de seu quarto e Santana abriu a porta. "Dois anos." Quinn disse rapidamente antes de entrar no quarto.

"O que?!" A neurologista a seguiu. "Por quê?"

"Por que não?" Perguntou a assistente social, voltando a descer as escadas. "O projeto está passando por uma fase fantástica, nós nunca tivemos tantos atendidos e uma quantidade tão grande de voluntários, eu tenho duas colegas muito competentes no comando comigo e depois de dez anos fazendo isso, eu tenho o direito de tirar uma licença de no mínimo um ano."

"Mas você é a Quinn!" Ela exclamou quando elas chegaram ao primeiro andar. "Antes da Rachel você nem ao menos tirava férias." Ela lançou um olhar para a outra morena, que conversava com Brittany sobre o que elas fariam para o jantar naquele sábado.

Quinn parou de andar e se virou para sua amiga, encarando seus olhos escuros profundamente. "Exato. Antes da Rachel eu não tinha motivos para tirar férias." Ela passou uma mão pelos cabelos que havia deixado crescer novamente. "Agora eu tenho uma família e ela é muito mais importante pra mim do que o trabalho. Por mais que eu ame o que faço."

Santana ficou quieta e examinou seu rosto por um segundo antes de desviar o olhar e pegar uma das pilhas de pastas. "Eu nunca imaginei que te ouviria dizer isso."

...

"... e agora a Barbie vai ficar grávida e os filhinhos do Ken e do Homem Aranha vão sair de dentro da barriga dela. Eles vão ter dois, um menininho e uma menininha, que nem o tio Dave e o tio Kurt." Disse Valerie, colocando sua Barbie no meio deles. "Você pode ser o filhinho e eu posso ser a filhinha!" Ela pegou a mão de seu amigo. "Agora a gente é irmão!"

Nathan olhou para seus bonequinhos e depois para sua mãe, Rachel, a tempo de ver Quinn parar atrás dela e depositar um beijo no topo de sua cabeça.

"Posso te contar um segredo?" Ele sussurrou.

Valerie arregalou os olhos e fez que sim com a cabeça, se inclinando para frente.

"Mas você tem que prometer que não vai contar pra ninguém!"

"Eu prometo!" Ela balançou em seu lugar com um sorriso no rosto e ele se inclinou um pouquinho, escondendo o ouvido dela com uma mãozinha e murmurando baixinho.

"Minha mãe está esperando um nenê." Ele fez uma pausa. "Mamãe disse que eu vou ganhar um irmãozinho ou uma irmãzinha daqui alguns dias..."

A menininha se afastou, seus olhos castanhos muito abertos e brilhantes.

"Mas é segredo! Mamãe disse que não era pra contar pra ninguém!"

"O que vocês estão cochichando aqui?" Perguntou Quinn, sentando de repente como índio ao lado deles e fazendo com que ambas as crianças corassem violentamente.

"Nada, mamãe... A gente só tá brincando!"

Valerie concordou com a cabeça veementemente.

"Sei..." Quinn apertou os olhos.

"Olha, tia Quinn, o Homem Aranha e o Ken se casaram!" A menininha falou, pegando os dois bonequinhos e fazendo com que eles se beijassem mais uma vez, o que fez Nathan esconder o rosto embaixo do braço de sua mãe.

...

"Aonde será que o Nate se escondeu, ein Val?" Quinn perguntou, piscando para Santana que entrava na sala naquele momento e passando pelo amontoado de almofadas que cobriam seu filho no canto do sofá.

A menininha de cabelos negros soltou uma risadinha. "Não sei..." Ela levantou o rosto e sorriu quando viu sua mãe, correndo na direção dela. "Mãe! A gente tá brincando de esconde-esconde!"

Santana se abaixou e pegou Valerie no colo. "E eu vim avisar que esta na hora de ir jantar! Vamos lavar as mãos?"

"Mas a tia Quinn ainda não achou o Nate!"

A loira, que havia se ajoelhado para olhar embaixo do sofá, levantou e colocou as mãos na cintura.

"Acho que vamos ter que jantar sem ele hoje..."

Valerie riu e escondeu o rosto no pescoço de sua mãe quando a pilha de almofadas se mexeu. Quinn estava prestes a sentar em cima de seu filho quando ele deu um pulo, abraçando seus ombros e jogando travesseiros para todos os lados.

"Bu!" Gritou ele, fazendo a assistente social sorrir e o abraçar de volta.

"Te achei..." Ela murmurou, colocando-o no chão.

Santana sorria levemente para a cena quando sentiu a boca de sua filha encostar contra sua orelha.

"Mãe? Eu posso ganhar um irmãozinho também? Que nem o Nate?"

A latina se endireitou, afastando o rosto do de sua filha e encarando os pontos negros que eram seus olhos. "O que?"

"O Nate disse que a tia Rach vai ter um nenê e a tia Quinn disse que ele vai ganhar um maninho..." A menininha explicou, ainda falando em seu ouvido. "Mas é segredo!"

Santana piscou algumas vezes e olhou para sua melhor amiga, que estava de cócoras removendo fiapos da roupa de Nathan.

"A janta está servida!" Rachel cantarolou ao entrar na sala. "E hoje de tarde eu e Nathan fizemos biscoitos para a sobremesa.." Ela falou para Valerie com um sorriso.

A neurologista apertou os lábios e inspecionou sua amiga de cima a baixo, percebendo pela primeira vez que Rachel usava um suéter azul mais largo que o normal, que tinha as mangas dobradas e chegava até a metade de suas coxas em comprimento. Seus olhos castanhos brilhavam de uma forma diferente e seu sorriso parecia mais leve.

"Vamos lavar as mãos." Disse Quinn quebrando seu transe e guiando as duas crianças ao banheiro.

"De quantos meses você está?" Santana perguntou, atônita, assim que a assistente social desapareceu.

Os lábios de Rachel se partiram com aquela pergunta e ela levou as duas mãos ao abdômen inconscientemente.

"Por que vocês estão demorando tanto?" Brittany apareceu na porta da cozinha a tempo de ver sua esposa encostar a mão na barriga da cantora suavemente.

"Rachel?" Santana perguntou mais uma vez.

"Como..?"

"Por que vocês não nos falaram sobre isso?"

Os olhos azuis da dançarina se arregalaram quando ela percebeu o que estava acontecendo. "Oh, meu Deus!" Ela olhou para a porta do banheiro quando Quinn voltou com as crianças. "Parabéns!" Ela exclamou, se movendo para abraçar a outra loira.

"Hum?" Quinn questionou, sentindo-se envolver pelos braços fortes de sua amiga.

"Quase quatro." Rachel respondeu, movendo a mão de Santana por sobre a pequena elevação que se formava em sua barriga. "Nós íamos contar, mas queríamos esperar o terceiro trimestre acabar por que..." Ela começou a explicar, mas foi interrompida por um abraço inesperado. "Ah..." Ela arfou. Demonstrações de afeto vindas de Santana ainda a deixavam um pouco desconcertada.

Valerie parou ao lado de Brittany e puxou a manga de sua camisa. "Mamãe, diz que eu vou ganhar um irmãozinho também?"

...

"Não foi tão ruim, não é mesmo?" Quinn perguntou, sentando na cama depois de ter colocado seu filho para dormir.

"Não..." Murmurou Rachel, fechando seu livro. "Elas iam ficar sabendo mais cedo ou mais tarde." Ela passou uma mão pela barriga por cima das cobertas. "Quero dizer, eu espero que minha barriga comece a crescer a qualquer momento."

"Você é tão pequenininha..." Comentou a loira, se ajoelhando ao seu lado. "Nosso bebê não poderia ser diferente." Ela afastou as cobertas e analisou a pequena curva no abdômen de sua esposa. "Mas já está aparecendo um pouquinho..." Ela se inclinou para baixo de depositou um beijinho acima de seu umbigo.

"Eu já estou com quase quatro meses.. A Santana estava enorme com quatro meses." Protestou a morena, prendendo uma mecha loira atrás da orelha de Quinn.

"Cada gravidez é diferente, meu amor..." Ela umedeceu os lábios. "Eu não fiquei muito grande quando estava esperando a Beth. Lembra?"

Rachel fez que sim com a cabeça. Era verdade.

"Boa noite, bebê..." Quinn murmurou carinhosamente, beijando a barriga da cantora mais uma vez. "Segunda feira a gente vai no médico e ai vamos poder parar de te chamar de bebê e te dar um nome de verdade." Ela falou, traçando estrelinhas e coraçõezinhos na pele de sua esposa com a ponta dos dedos.

"Eu queria falar com você sobre isso." Rachel murmurou quando a loira deitou embaixo das cobertas.

"O que foi?" A loira beijou sua testa e a puxou para perto.

A morena descansou a cabeça em seu peito. "Nomes..."

"Eu li a sua lista e marquei os que achei bonito." Respondeu Quinn, correndo as unhas para cima e para baixo nos braços da cantora.

"Eu vi, mas acho que uma lista é um método lógico demais para se escolher o nome do nosso bebê e eu queria saber os nomes que você acha bonitos também, não só os meus."

A assistente social ficou em silencio por um momento, encarando o topo da cabeça de Rachel até que a morena se virou um pouquinho, procurando seu olhar. "Eu gosto de Eric. Muito. E eu sei que você gosta também."

"Sim, era o primeiro da minha lista de meninos." Sorriu a cantora.

"Pra menina... Bom, da sua lista, o meu favorito é Avery." Os olhos dourados se desviaram dos castanhos por um breve momento.

"Mas?"

Quinn apertou os lábios. "Mas tem um nome que eu acho bonito e que não está na lista."

"Qual?" Rachel beijou seu queixo suavemente.

"É um pouco antiquado eu acho..." Ela se aconchegou um pouquinho mais a sua esposa. "Rose." O nome saiu como um suspiro.

"Rose." A morena repetiu. "É delicado." Ela piscou algumas vezes, tentando se imaginar chamando sua futura filha de Rose.

"Você gosta?"

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça. "Gosto mais do que Avery..." Ela murmurou pensativa.

Quinn acariciou sua bochecha com as costas da mão. "Não precisamos decidir isso agora... Ainda temos 5 meses."

"Eu sei." Rachel fechou os olhos. "Mas eu realmente gostei de Rose... E Eric foi uma sugestão minha."

"Que eu apoio totalmente."

"Rose e Eric."

** ...**

** Um mês depois..**

"Quem vocês acham que vai ser?" A obstetra perguntou, espalhando o gel no aparelho de ultrassom e olhando para as duas mulheres que a encaravam ansiosamente.

Quinn e Rachel trocaram um olhar antes de responderem ao mesmo tempo.

"Eric."

"Rose."

Elas compartilharam uma risada.

"Eu sei que nós queríamos uma menininha, mas eu tenho essa sensação de que vai ser um menino..." Murmurou Rachel, apertando a mão de sua esposa suavemente.

"Eu realmente não me importo que seja menino ou menina, desde que se pareça com você..." Quinn sussurrou em respostas. "Não que eu vá deixar de amar nosso bebê por ele ser loiro, ou ter olhos claros, mas eu sempre sonhei que nosso filho teria os teus olhos e a tua voz..."

A cantora a puxou para um beijo delicado e elas trocaram um breve sorriso.

"Então, prontas?" A médica questionou, dobrando a camisa que Rachel usava com cuidado e encostando o aparelho gelado contra sua barriga.

A respiração da morena se prendeu na garganta aos primeiros sons do coraçãozinho de seu bebê ecoando pela sala. Ela já havia ouvido mais de uma vez, mas sempre tinha a mesma reação a ele.

"E aqui temos uma cabecinha, e... alguém já está chupando o dedo." Sorriu a médica, tirando uma foto da tela.

Quinn não sabia exatamente se devia rir ou chorar, por que sua vontade era fazer os dois ao mesmo tempo, e sair pela rua abraçando estranhos e dizendo para todo mundo o quanto estava feliz. Ela lançou um olhar para Rachel e beijou uma pequena lágrima que havia escapado de seu olho.

"E... Bem, hoje alguém decidiu cooperar..." A obstetra arqueou as sobrancelhas, aplicando um pouco mais de gel no aparelho. Nas duas visitas anteriores, o bebê estava sentado com as pernas cruzadas e elas ainda não haviam conseguido identificar o sexo. "Parece que o Eric gosta de sentar com as pernas abertas."

"Eric?" Respirou Quinn, se inclinando para frente e quase caindo da cadeira.

"É mesmo um menino?!" Rachel perguntou, realmente chorando agora.

"Sim, você estava certa... Parabéns! Vocês vão mesmo ter outro menininho."

...

"Um irmãozinho? Que legal!" Nathan sorriu, dando um soco no ar como seu tio Dave havia ensinado. "Quando que ele vai sair dai mesmo?" Ele perguntou, abraçando a cintura de sua mãe e descansando o rosto em sua barriga levemente protuberante.

Apesar de estar no quinto mês, Rachel ainda não parecia exatamente grávida. A morena passou uma mão pelos cabelos cacheados de Nate. "Em setembro, meu amor..."

"Isso é depois do começo das aulas, né?"

Ela fez que sim, sorrindo para Quinn, que tinha um braço em seu ombro.

"Antes ou depois do seu aniversário, mamãe?" Ele pediu para a loira. Ele sabia que ela também fazia aniversário em Setembro.

"A médica acha que é depois..." Ela respondeu, ficando de cócoras e abraçando seu filho. "Você quer ir ajudar a escolher alguns brinquedos pró Eric amanhã?"

Ele arregalou os olhos e fez que sim com a cabeça. "Posso ganhar um brinquedo também?"

"Podemos negociar..."

...

"Olha mãe! Um capacete do Homem de Ferro!" Nathan pegou o brinquedo e colocou na frente da própria cabeça. "Você gosta do Homem de Ferro, Eric?" Ele perguntou para a barriga de Rachel, tocando nela cuidadosamente e ganhando um sorriso da vendedora que os atendia.

"Eu acho que ele ainda é muito pequeno pra entender quem é o Homem de Ferro, Nate.." Rachel também sorriu. "Acho que aquele elefantinho de pelúcia é mais legal pra idade dele..."

"Ahh, mãe! O Dumbo é tão sem graça..." Ele resmungou, arrastando os pés até o brinquedo que Rachel apontara.

"Desde quando?" Questionou Quinn, arqueando uma sobrancelha e colocando um móbile de estrelinhas dentro do carrinho. "Até mês passado era o seu filme favorito..."

"Isso já faz muuuuuuito tempo, mamãe... Agora eu gosto do Homem de Ferro." Ele explicou, gesticulando amplamente e entregando o Dumbo para a morena, que o colocou no carrinho.

"Ok..." As duas trocaram um olhar divertido.

"Que tal você pegar aquele capacete então?" Sugeriu Quinn.

"Pra mim?" Nate piscou algumas vezes. "Posso mesmo, mamãe?"

Quinn concordou com a cabeça e o menininho disparou em direção ao capacete.

"Quinn..."

"Eu sei que tínhamos combinado que não daríamos nada muito grande, mas ele está entrando na fase de super-herois e.."

"Quinn!" Rachel pegou a mão de sua esposa e colocou sobre seu abdômen. O ar se esvaiu de seus pulmões quando ela sentiu o movimento sob seus dedos. Era a primeira vez que ela sentia o bebê se mexer. A morena alegava sentir movimentos desde o quarto mês, mas Quinn nunca havia conseguido percebê-los até então.

"Oi..." Ela murmurou, ficando de cócoras no meio da loja. "Oh, meu Deus, Rach... Ele é tão forte..." Seus olhos brilharam para sua esposa ao sentir um chute particularmente vigoroso.

"Acho que ele reconheceu a tua voz." Rachel murmurou, apoiando uma mão gentilmente sobre a da loira.

"O que que aconteceu?" Perguntou Nathan, colocando seu capacete no carrinho. Quinn fez um sinal para que ele se aproximasse e colocou a mãozinha dele embaixo do umbigo da morena.

O menininho fez uma careta. "Ta se mexendo!"

"É o seu maninho..." Explicou Quinn.

"Por que ele ta chutando a mãe assim?" Ele questionou, com uma expressão preocupada que fez a loira rir.

"Não sei, acho que ele quer sair logo pra poder brincar com você..." Ela sugeriu, se levantando e dando uma mão para cada uma das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida.

"E por que você não deixa ele vim brincar?"

"Por que ele ainda é muuuuito pequenininho..." Explicou Rachel.

"Que nem os bebes do tio Kurt?"

"Menor ainda."

"Noooooossa! Desse tamanhinho?" Ele mostrou o tamanho com seu indicador e polegar.

"Quase isso..."

Elas pagaram a conta e deixaram que Nathan empurrasse o carrinho pelo estacionamento enquanto andavam de mãos dadas atrás dele.

"Agora só faltam as mudanças hormonais e os desejos estranhos para a experiência da gravidez estar completa, de acordo com os livros que a Santana me deu para ler." Comentou Rachel, entrelaçando seus dedos a mão que Quinn mantinha em seu ombro.

"Hummm, eu ficaria feliz se pudéssemos pular essa parte." A loira tirou a chave do carro do bolso e o fez apitar. "Sabe, minha irmã não passou pelos desejos estranhos..."

"Ahh, eu acho que essa deve ser uma das partes mais divertidas... Te fazer acordar no meio da noite só para ir buscar comida pra mim! Parece fantástico!"

"Ou não..."

...

"Não chora, mãe..." Nathan falou, acariciando a mão de sua mãe por cima da mesa brevemente antes de voltar sua atenção para o Mc Lanche Feliz a sua frente.

"Por que isso tem que ser tão bom?" Perguntou Rachel entre soluços, com a boca cheia e atraindo a atenção das pessoas das mesas ao redor. "Desculpa, vaquinha... Desculpa..." Ela pedia a cada mordida do Big Mac.

Quinn mastigava uma batata frita, tentando decidir se deveria falar alguma coisa ou não. Rachel havia se tornado extrassensível de repente, especialmente depois que começara a desejar carne. Mais especificamente Mc Donald's.

Por outro lado, era quase engraçado ver o dilema estampado na cara de sua esposa.

"Eu não quero que nosso filho nasça com cara de Big Mac..." Ela havia dito como desculpa depois da primeira viagem noturna até a lanchonete.

Aquela já era a quinta vez em um mês e aquilo a preocupava, por que Mc Donald's estava longe de ser algo recomendado pela obstetra, mas ela estava feliz em comer ali. Durante a primeira noite ela percebera que não comia aquilo desde que começara a namorar a cantora e porcarias podiam ser tão deliciosas às vezes...

"Nosso filho vai ser carnívoro, Quinn! Eu vou dar a luz a um bebê comedor de carne..." Ela resmungou, colocando o ultimo pedaço dentro da boca antes de atacar as batatas fritas da loira. "Por quê?!"

Quinn deu de ombros, sabendo por experiência própria que era melhor não responder. Rachel parecia completamente maluca e meio descabelada, mas ainda assim conseguia fazer o coração da loira mudar de compasso. Ela riu consigo mesma, pensando no quanto realmente amava a _sua_ maluca.

Ela sabia exatamente o que aconteceria quando elas chegassem em casa. Elas iriam colocar Nathan na cama com uma história e logo em seguida, Quinn iria estar no meio do processo de por os pijamas quando os hormônios de sua esposa simplesmente decidiriam surtar.

Rachel iria brigar.

Por que _"Como você pode me deixar comer aquilo? Você sabe que vai contra os meus princípios!"_. E então ela iria chorar mais um pouco por _que "Eu não reconheço mais meu próprio corpo, Quinn! E eu sei que estou ficando cada dia maior..."_ (O que não era verdade, mesmo com quase 7 meses, a barriga da cantora falhava em se fazer presente sob a maioria de suas roupas.) e também por que _"Eu sei que você não sente mais atração por mim e o nosso filho gosta mais quando você lê para ele, por que aqueles contos de fadas sempre me fazem chorar..."._

E Quinn não diria uma palavra, durante toda o discurso, apenas esperaria sua esposa por para fora todo o stress que sentia antes de envolve-la no abraço mais seguro e apertado que Rachel jamais sentira. A morena continuaria soluçando contra sue peito e a assistente social correria os dedos pro seus cabelos com todo o carinho do mundo, ao mesmo tempo em que depositaria beijos em sua testa.

Então Rachel iria parar de chorar e respirar profundamente o cheiro familiar da loira, antes de pedir em uma voz rouca:

...

"Faz amor comigo?"

Quinn sorriu e seus beijos desceram até os lábios da morena, capturando-os suavemente enquanto sua mão livre massageava a nuca dela, desfazendo todos os nós de tensão que haviam se formado de uma hora para a outra durante a pequena dramatização, já rotineira (quase todas as noites e sempre no mesmo horário, como uma bomba relógio...).

Peças de roupa logo encontraram o chão e Rachel sentiu os lençóis ainda frios contra suas costas enquanto a boca da loira explorava seu corpo inteiro. Já fazia algum tempo que o gosto da pele da morena parecia diferente, mais doce... Quinn não sabia explicar, mas atribuía a mudança a gravidez. Era uma mudança boa, pensou ela, deslizando a ponta de sua língua pela curva do pescoço da diva.

Tudo em que Rachel conseguia pensar era no quanto a pele de Quinn era macia contra a sua e em como tudo o que a língua da loira tocava parecia queimar.

"Você é a mulher mais linda que eu já vi, Rachel..." Quinn sussurrou contra seu ouvido em um tom de voz que fez a morena tremer, ao mesmo tempo em que a penetrava cuidadosamente com um único dedo.

Rachel choramingou baixinho, agarrando os cabelos dourados e puxando sua esposa para um beijo profundo.

"Cada vez que eu olho para você, Rach..." A loira murmurou dentro de sua boca, introduzindo um segundo dedo e fazendo os lábios da morena se partirem um pouquinho mais em uma onda de prazer. "Eu não consigo evitar me apaixonar cada vez mais..."

Os olhos escurecidos da cantora se abriram com aquilo e ela sorriu, acariciando o rosto de Quinn com uma mão enquanto a outra procurava desajeitadamente pelo clitóris da loira, querendo desesperadamente que sua esposa sentisse prazer também.

Quinn ofegou quando a morena teve sucesso em sua tarefa e Rachel capturou seus lábios para abafar seu próprio gemido, que sabia que viria assim que sentiu a assistente social deslizar um terceiro dedo em seu canal.

Durante os últimos meses de gravidez, elas fizeram amor todas as noites. Às vezes o ato era gentil e lento e cheio de palavras doces e às vezes era rápido e desesperado e cheio de beijos famintos, sem espaço para conversa. De um jeito ou de outro, sempre servia para o mesmo propósito, fazer com que as duas mulheres se sentissem mais próximas e também demonstrar por meio de gestos e toques o quanto sentiam e sempre sentiriam uma pela outra. O sexo servia para expressar todos os sentimentos que eram grandes demais para caber em palavras...

...

Foi depois de uma das noites mais passionais, na ultima semana de setembro (dia 28 para ser mais exata), que Rachel acordou com uma sensação estranha. Era uma espécie de desconforto entre suas pernas, uma umidade excessiva que não lhe era característica. Quinn a abraçava por trás e seus dedos estavam entrelaçados sobre seu abdômen (agora bem mais visível, na reta final da gestação).

Ela soltou a mão de Quinn cuidadosamente para não acordá-la e deslizou a própria mão para baixo, até o meio de suas pernas. Seus olhos se abriram completamente quando ela percebeu que estava 'vazando'. O líquido quente se espalhou por suas coxas e ela se sentou, acordando a loira no processo.

Quinn esfregou os olhos e girou na cama, deitando de barriga para cima para acender o abajur. Rachel hiperventilava ao seu lado, sentindo onda após onda de pânico percorrer seu corpo.

"O que foi?" A loira perguntou roucamente, sentando também e olhando para sua esposa, que estava tão branca quanto os lençóis embaixo delas. "Rachel?" Ela perguntou preocupada, apoiando uma mão no colchão para chegar mais perto e sentindo a poça de umidade contra seus dedos.

Seus olhos se arregalaram.

"Rachel.. Sua.. Sua..."

A morena fez que sim, engolindo com dificuldade. "Minha bolsa estourou..." Sua voz soou tão pequena e frágil e assustada que a primeira coisa que Quinn fez não foi se levantar e correr atrás de roupas e malas e alguém que pudesse ficar com Nathan como ela imaginara que faria. Ao invés disso, a primeira coisa que a loira fez foi segurar Rachel em seus braços.

Elas trocaram um beijo trêmulo e Quinn sorriu, fazendo Rachel sorrir também.

"Ele está vindo..." Sussurrou a cantora.

"Você está se sentindo bem? O que você quer fazer?" A loira perguntou calmamente.

"Eu acho que... Hospital..." Ela falou, ainda muito baixinho. "Um pouco tonta... Banho..."

"Você quer tomar um banho?" Quinn passou uma mão por seus cabelos. "Você não está tendo contrações?"

Rachel fez que sim e depois que não com a cabeça. "Acho que eu preciso de um minuto antes de me levantar."

"Eu vou buscar uma água para você.. E ver se Santana pode ficar com o Nate..."

"Sim, por favor." Depois do pânico inicial, Rachel se surpreendeu ao perceber o quanto se sentia calma. Ela viu sua esposa levantar e vestir uma camisola antes de desaparecer pela porta. A morena respirou fundo algumas vezes e apoiou uma mão em seu abdômen cuidadosamente. "Você ainda não quer sair, não é mesmo?" Ela perguntou suavemente. "Eu sei que deve ser muito confortável ai dentro, mas aqui fora também não é tão ruim.." Ela sorriu consigo mesma, percebendo que em algumas horas provavelmente estaria segurando Eric em seus braços pela primeira vez. "E eu e a mamãe já te amamos tanto... E o seu irmãozinho também..."

"Aqui..." Quinn voltou com a água. "Santana já está vindo pra cá."

"Me ajuda com o banho?" Rachel perguntou, devolvendo o copo vazio para sua esposa, que concordou com a cabeça.

Ela ajudou a cantora a se lavar com todo o cuidado, como se a qualquer momento Rachel pudesse quebrar (ou começar a ter contrações, no caso), e depois secou os cabelos escuros, trançando-os soltamente e beijando o topo de sua cabeça no final. Rachel já cheirava a bebê, pensou ela, sorrindo suavemente. Então o interfone tocou, anunciando a chegada de Santana e as três mulheres acordaram Nathan com as novidades.

...

"Lembra o que a gente conversou semana passada?" Perguntou Rachel, sentada ao lado dele na cama.

"Sobre vocês terem que ir para o hospital buscar o meu irmãozinho?" Ele perguntou, apertando o macaquinho de pelúcia que ganhara de seu tio há 3 anos atrás.

"Mhum..." Concordou a morena. "O Eric vai nascer daqui a pouquinho, e a mamãe vai ter que me levar para o hospital agora."

Ele lançou um olhar para Quinn, que estava de cócoras, o sorriso mais lindo do mundo plantado em seu rosto. Ela meio que parecia com um anjo naquele momento, pensou Nate. "E eu não posso ir junto?"

"Não, meu amor... A gente não sabe quanto tempo vai demorar e nem se vai ter lugar para você esperar no hospital... Mas a tia San vai ficar com você." A loira passou uma mão pelos cachinhos desgovernados em sua cabeça.

"E a gente vai ligar assim que ele chegar, está bem?" Perguntou Rachel, beijando sua testa.

"Tá bom, eu acho..." Ele olhou de uma para a outra, ficando de joelhos e abraçando as duas ao mesmo tempo. "Eu amo vocês..."

...

"Eu amo você." Quinn murmurou, beijando os lábios da morena, que acabara de sair da cadeira de rodas e estava sentada na cama de parto.

"Eu também te amo..." Respondeu ela, percorrendo o nariz pelo pescoço da loira suavemente.

"E você também, meu pequenininho..." Quinn pressionou sua palma contra a barriga de Rachel. "Eu mal posso esperar pra te conhecer."

A morena ofegou de repente, fazendo os olhos dourados voarem para cima. "Contração." Ela fechou os olhos. "Acho que estou tendo a primeira contração!"

"Dói muito?" Quinn perguntou preocupada, franzindo as sobrancelhas, pronta para apertar o botão que chamava a enfermeira.

"Não. Sim. Não sei." Ela riu. "É estranho, mas já passou."

A assistente social se espremeu, subindo na pequena cama também e apertando sua mão até que a médica chegou para fazer a avaliação.

Rachel praticamente não tinha dilatação nenhuma, então ainda iria demorar um pouco para o bebê nascer. As duas mulheres trocaram um olhar desapontado e a obstetra as deixou sozinhas, avisando que voltaria em meia hora.

Elas então ligaram para suas famílias e esperaram. Os pais de Rachel (que já estavam na cidade desde o dia 26) chegaram em uma hora e se surpreenderam ao encontrar as duas mulheres tão tranquilas.

...

"Ah, Estrelinha.. Você deve estar sentindo tanta dor..." Hiram a encarava com olhos arregalados.

"Na verdade não." Rachel respondeu, sorrindo e passando uma mão pelo abdômen. Ela tinha uma sensação quase sobrenatural de que tudo daria certo. E realmente, as contrações não doíam tanto quanto a TV fazia parecer.

"Você está tão bonita..." Leroy comentou, olhando para Quinn. "Ela não está linda?"

"Ela é linda." Respondeu a loira, um sorriso permanente se recusava a deixar seu rosto e havia um brilho nela que parecia refletir em Rachel, ou talvez fosse o brilho da morena que refletisse nela... Era difícil dizer.

"Vamos ver como as coisas estão indo?" A médica questionou, entrando na sala pela quarta vez. "Vou ter que pedir que os cavalheiros se retirem..."

"Mas ela..." Choramingou Hiram, não querendo deixar sua filha.

"Vamos querido..." Leroy abraçou seus ombros, guiando-o para a sala de espera e piscando para as três mulheres.

A obstetra fez seu exame e estralou a língua. "Quase lá... Como estão as contrações?"

"Longas e de cinco em cinco minutos." Respondeu Quinn, soando um pouco orgulhosa.

"Minha previsão," Começou a médica, olhando para fora da janela, vedo o sol que nascia preguiçosamente. "7 da manhã."

...

E ela tinha razão. Quinn apertou o botão das enfermeiras as 7:30, Rachel tinha os olhos fechados, suas contrações eram constantes e ela se sentia consideravelmente desconfortável, a médica entrou no quarto e ela foi levada para uma outra salinha, aonde Quinn teve que vestir uma espécie de jaleco e touca na cabeça e nos pés e uma mascara também.

Sua respiração era irregular e entrecortada e ela sentia tanto calor!

Apesar da demora para alcançar a dilatação, o parto foi tão rápido. Quinn não tinha um relógio, mas ela teve certeza que não se passaram mais de cinco minutos entre o tempo de entrar na sala de parto e ouvir o choro de seu bebê.

"Ele é loiro!" Ela exclamou, sentindo lágrimas mornas escorrerem por sua face e umedecerem a mascara. "Ele é tão lindo! Meu amor! Oh, meu Deus! Ele está aqui!" Seu coração batia acelerado e ela tremia descontroladamente.

Rachel apenas lhe ofereceu um sorriso cansado. "Posso ver ele?" Ela perguntou para a médica, que contornou a mesa e mostrou o bebezinho para as duas mulheres. "Oi..." Ela murmurou, encostando na bochechinha dele delicadamente.

"Vamos leva-lo para a avaliação, você pode vir junto se quiser..."

Quinn lançou um olhar para Rachel e a morena concordou com a cabeça, relaxando ao ver sua esposa seguir a médica para algum lugar desconhecido.

...

Alguns minutos depois, a loira estava de volta, com a máscara abaixada e segurando o pequeno montinho de cobertores azuis em seus braços.

"Ele é tão pequeno..." Ela comentou em transe, passando Eric para os braços da morena.

Rachel beijou os cabelos loiros quase brancos do menininho e ele abriu os olhinhos, que já eram muito escuros (não cinzentos como o da maioria dos bebês). "Ele é tão perfeito..."

"Como você." Quinn a beijou demoradamente, antes de mover os lábios para o rostinho de seu filho.

"Eu não quero soltar ele nunca mais..."

"Mhum..." Concordou a assistente social, descansando a cabeça contra a sua.

"Infelizmente você vai ter que soltá-lo por algumas horas." A obstetra as interrompeu. "Você vai ter que ficar na recuperação por um tempo, e esse moço vai para o berçário."

"Mas..."

"Eu vou ficar com ele." Quinn falou em seu ouvido. "E avisar seus pais que está tudo bem."

...

"Está tudo bem!" Quinn entrou na sala de espera, tirando a touca da cabeça e sentindo uma mini pessoa colidir contra suas pernas. "Nathan?"

"Estava demorando demais e ele quis por que quis vir quando viu que já tinha sol lá fora..." Explicou Santana, envolvendo sua melhora amiga em um abraço apertado. "Parabéns!"

A loira pegou seu filho mais velho no colo e de repente se viu envolvida por muitas pessoas que lhe faziam perguntas, Leroy, Hiram, Dave, até mesmo Beth e sua irmã estavam lá.

"Você veio..." Ela murmurou, apertando sua filha mais velha contra o peito com toda a força.

Beth riu. "Eu não podia perder o nascimento do nosso irmãozinho..." Ela cutucou o nariz de Nathan, que riu e passou para os braços da loira mais nova.

"Onde ele está?" Perguntou Olívia, apertando a mão de sua irmã suavemente.

A loira os guiou até o berçário e mostrou o pequeno bebê, que se mexia silenciosamente dentro de um bercinho perto do vidro.

As horas longe de Rachel custaram a passar e ela praticamente pulou da poltrona do quarto quando sua esposa apareceu. Ela deitou ao lado dela na cama e segurou a mãozinha de seu filhinho enquanto a morena dava de mamar. Ela estava completa e totalmente apaixonada por aquelas duas pessoas.

O amor que sentia não cabia em seu peito e tudo o que ela queria poder guardar sua esposa e seus filhos dentro de si...

"Eu te amo tanto..." Ela falou, tanto para Rachel quanto para Eric.

A morena virou o rosto para cima e a beijou docemente com um sorriso. Ela não falou nada simplesmente por que palavras eram desnecessárias. Ela sabia que Quinn entendia.

Quinn sempre a entendia.

Elas optaram por passar a noite no hospital, só por precaução, mas nada de ruim aconteceu. Beth e Nathan dormiam na poltrona, completamente emaranhados um no outro e Rachel e Eric também dormiam enquanto a loira acariciava os cabelos da diva quando a obstetra passou para dar a alta.

...

Foi tão diferente chegar em casa naquela tarde, era como se suas vidas tivessem começado novamente. E de certa forma, haviam. Quinn e Rachel sabiam, melhor do que ninguém, que a vida era cheia de novos começos, e o nascimento de Eric acabara de marcar o maior deles..

...

**FIM?**

**NA: Eu quero muuuuuito escrever mais um capítulo... Vocês leriam se houvesse mais um?**

**Essa foi a história que mais me mobilizou, de certa forma, por ter sido tão longa e pessoal também... Eu gostaria muito que vocês comentassem. E me avisem se quiserem o ultimo epílogo...**

**Um grande abraço!**

**A.**


End file.
